The present invention relates to a touring system, and more particularly to a touring system for a waste processing plant.
The treatment of waste, garbage and trash has become a serious problem, and has become one of the most important things first needed to be dealt with today. A dump or a dumping ground is still in use today for collecting waste and trash. The waste and trash, including tires, plastic materials, organic materials, ferrous metal, combustibles, . . . etc., of some dumping ground is burned on the ground or in a combustion furnace, which may produce poisonous gases and may pollute our atmosphere. The waste of other dumping ground is buried into the ground, which may pollute the water supply nearby and may produce disgusting odor. In addition, the waste, such as tire, glass, ferrous metal or plastic material, is still there after a decade, a century or may be longer, and will not disappear automatically. Accordingly, the impression of the waste to people is disgustful.
In addition, it has become harder and harder to find a space to dump waste in most of the countries, especially the industrialized countries. People create garbage and demand that the government must take care of their garbage. However, no one wants a garbage treating plant in their neighborhood because of health concerns and devaluation of their real estate. It is impossible for the government to locate a treatment site that is not next to some private land.
A waste processing plant has been developed to treat the waste in an environmentally favorable manner. The waste which is collected in the plant is sorted and classified into several categories, such as plastic materials, combustibles, organic materials, ferrous metals, glass and other heavy inert materials. The plant comprises a plurality of processing stations for treating the sorted waste, such as a station for collecting plastic materials, a fermentation station for treating the organic material, a refining station for treating the organic materials from the fermentation station, a station for treating gas which is produced in the fermentation station, a combustion furnace for combusting the combustibles and for melting metal materials, . . . etc., so that all the waste is useful or reusable. However, the processing stations are generally enclosed or buried underground so that no body can see the treatment processes and people do not know how the waste is useful and reusable.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional waste processing plant, which is generally viewed in the public's eye as a polluting source and hence the strong opposition by nearby residents to the locating and constructing of new waste treatment plants.